johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
5646
This video shows Tyler retrieving the camera players told Helper to give him. Many hidden images are in this video along with a message from John. Details Details as of 5/23/16. Description: "you must keep moving tyler. do not let you win. we are late for someone birthday" Tags: "I AM IN CONTROL OF EVERY ASPECT OF YOUR BEING. DO NOT THINK FOR ONE MOMENT YOUR CONTINUED STRUGGLE IS NOTHIMG NORE THAN A GAME FOR YOU" Details as of 9/26/18. Description: N/A Tags: ((Unchanged)) Video Transcript The video begins with an incredibly loud noise as we are shown a sign that states the following: "YOU PLAYED MINUET OF FOREST" The sign appears to be held by Regiminis. There are three drawings on the sign: Two of an arrow pointing up and down, and one of eight arrows spreading out from a center point. The Majora's Mask moon can also briefly be seen. We see someone walking down a dark wooden path. What sounds like a deep voice is speaking in the background. Text begins appearing on the screen: "Where am I?" A red smiling face appears and says something before the video cuts back to more text. "You are home. You are sleeping. And be careful, you are watching." "I only have a little bit of time so I'm sorry." Some phone dials can be heard. "That religion Kevin was in, if you can remember, is a cult. I don't understand a lot of what's going on, but that thing is at the top of it all whether or not they know. This thing has walked through time and created a huge mess in its wake. Somehow this all ties to you, a kid who drowned and his father who was killed 14 years ago, and many others." "You have to understand this is real. Don't try to explain this away as a "glitch". I have been trying to give you signs for a long time." "I don't know what will happen but you must not let yourself be taken. Whatever that thing is will be unstoppable if you do." We see someone looking at their phone. The time is 4:23. The video cuts a few times before showing us a briefcase at the end of the wooden path. "I know you are scared. But please. Open it." We see footage of something travelling through the woods at high speeds. We are then shown the inside of some sort of temple with many robed figures. We are then shown a clip of someone running from behind. We then see that same person standing at the edge of some water before turning around. Some footage of a skull is faintly overlaying the other clips. We cut to another clip of Matt R. looking at the camera. We are then shown a robed person sitting in the grass with the crescent moon necklace Tyler was given faintly overlaying the video. '' ''The video cuts back to the boardwalk. The person filming opens the briefcase and pulls out a camera. They turn around as a loud sound plays. John quickly runs up to the camera as the screen tints red. More deep voices and dialing sounds are heard. A closeup of John's face is seen accompanied by a loud sound as long last string of dialing is heard. Images 561.png 562.png 563.png 564.png 565.png 566.png 567.png 568.png Category:Canon videos Category:Lunar Children Arc Category:Videos